Pyromaniac Rhapsody
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Crack!fic. Kaito solo tenía una manera de deshacerse de la evidencia... Era una completa locura pero, ¿que otra opción tenía? Era eso o enfrentarse a la verdad. KaiMei. Basado en un loco sueño que tuve. Regalo muy especial para Drake99999


**Sess: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Nos extrañaron? Hoy les trajimos algo de los más Random =D Segundo Crack!fic, después de "Cosas de Adultos" XD

**Shade:** Como mi comadre Neko con su fic_ "Saludos desde Hiroshima"_, también se me ocurrió este fic durante un examen de Cálculo… Solo que deseo prenderle fuego a mi profesor (?)

Debo advertir que este fic me salió… muy raro (?) Casi hasta me parece un disparate al cuadrado XP, pero bueno… Eso me pasa por beber cerveza y vodka a la vez XDD

**Dedicado especialmente a mi querido Drake99999, quien sé perfectamente que después de leer esto, irá quemar algo XD**

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. ¿La locura sin sentido cuenta? XD

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no nos pertenece (Ni nos pertenecerá jamás).

**Pyromaniac Rhapsody**

**Creat****ed by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

El auto daba vueltas en toda la espesura del bosque, tratando de girar correctamente en las sinuosas curvas llenas de pozos de agua barrosa, sin poder evitar que lograra chapotear sobre alguna de ellas, A veces daba leves brincos sobre su asiento, pues había pasado por un bache en el camino. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al timón del volante, que tenía los nudillos casi blancos. Encendió la radio y se quedó escuchando una grabación de _"These Boots Are Made for Walking"_ de Nancy Sinatra, luego de pasar casi diez estaciones con pura estática.

Luego de tres minutos la apagó, convencido finalmente de que esa canción es lo suficientemente irritante para ser usada como instrumento de tortura (1). Sí, había visto un documental sobre la tragedia en Discovery… Ver la bola de fuego le gustó tanto… Ojalá todas sus frustraciones desaparecieran igual…

Su mirada rotó hasta la bolsa de plástico de tamaño grande que reposaba en el asiento trasero… Dentro de poco dejaría de ser una molestia para él. Solo era cuestión de internarse en lo más profundo del bosque y allí, solo, sin que nadie pueda verle o detenerle, podría deshacerse completamente de la evidencia.

Pero debía hacerlo rápido; o si no, despertaría la atención de algún guardabosque y todo su plan se iría al carajo.

"¿Por qué, Kaito? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" aparece una vocecita chillona en su mente, bastante parecida a la de Miku.

"Porque no tengo otra opción" replicó Kaito son dejar de mirar hacia delante. "; Tú no eres nadie para recriminarme lo que hago. Así que ya deja de joderme, ¿está bien? ".

"¿¡No soy nadie?_! _¡Cuidado con quien te metes!" chilló la voz "; ¿Sabes qué? No te diré nada más… Igual, ya estás perdido, ¿me oíste? ¡_Perdido_!" y por fin se calló.

_¡Perdido! ¡Perdido! ¡Estás perdido, Kaito! _

— ¡Cállense todos! —chilló Kaito en voz alta — ¡Si, estoy perdido! ¿Y qué?

No pensaba detenerse, ni echarse para atrás. Llegó hasta una zona del bosque que estaba bastante alejada, rodeada únicamente por arboles y rocas. Le pareció simplemente perfecto para deshacerse de lo que estaba en la bolsa. Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó la bolsa de plástico.

Por un momento, dudó en hacerlo. Esto le parecía una completa locura. ¿Quién podría garantizarle que nadie se daría cuenta? Nadie. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Qué les diría? Kaito era pésimo mintiendo.

"No, no. Acabemos de una buena vez". Se dijo deshaciendo el nudo en el extremo.

Y tiró todo el contenido de la bolsa al suelo.

Allí, en el frío suelo entre los espinosos arbustos de zarzamoras y ortigas, reposaba… El sostén negro de encaje de Meiko.

¿Ustedes realmente pensaron que se trataba de un cadáver? ¿Que el cuerpo desmembrado de Meiko reposaba en la bolsa? No, no… Kaito no era ni siquiera capaz de levantar una pesa sin sudar como si hubiera corrido una maratón… Entonces, ¿Por qué quería deshacerse de eso? La razón tal vez les suene algo ilógica, pero aquí va:

— _¡Bakaito!_

_Kaito levantó la cabeza, aterrorizado al oír esa voz. Rápidamente ocultó lo que tenía entre las manos dentro de su abrigo bando, esperando que los pliegues de su bufanda azul lo cubrieran. _

_En ese instante, entró Meiko, visiblemente enfadada. _

—_Bakaito, ¿has visto mi sostén? _

—_Eh… ¿Tu qué?_

—_No me mientas, Bakaito…_ —_gruñó la castaña agarrándolo del extremo de su bufanda_ —_. ¿Quién es el único pervertido en esta casa? Tú. ¿Quién sería capaz de robarle un sostén a una chica? ¡Tú!_

—_Pero, pero…_ —_balbuceó Kaito tratando de mantenerse calmado_ —_: ¡Yo no lo hice! ¿Por qué me acusas a mí? ¿Y… y que hay de Len, Mikuo y Gakupo? _

—_Humm… Buena pregunta_ —_murmuró Meiko aflojando el agarre, aunque todavía sin soltarlo_ —. _Sé que Len, Mikuo y Gakupo son capaces… aunque ellos al menos piden permiso para olisquear la ropa interior de Rin, Miku y Luka_ —_se dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa burlona. Volvió a intensificar el agarre_ —_Por lo que quedas tú, Bakaito… _

— _¡Meiko, te juro que no fui yo! ¡No fui yo!_

_Kaito tragó saliva. Aunque sabía que estaba mintiéndole descaradamente, no podía arriesgarse a mostrarle la prenda robada. Él sabía, como los otros hombres de Vocaloid (y porque no, del resto del mundo) como puede ponerse una chica cuando le robaban su ropa interior. Todavía recordaba ese episodio de Bob Esponja (2); Y peor aún, se trataba de Meiko: Si ella lo descubría, probablemente Kaito sería usado como muñeco de prueba para kickboxing. _

_Aun así… Nuestro pervertido Bakaito tomaba el riesgo: Unos segundos antes de que entrara Meiko, él estaba inmerso en el paraíso… con la nariz pegada a la suave tela negra de encaje del sostén. Sus labios se habían deslizado por las enormes copas de la prenda, tratando de imaginarse los grandes senos que generalmente lo ocupaban… _

_Sí, Kaito estaba locamente enamorado de Meiko, solo que era muy gallina para decírselo… Y por eso, prefería apoderarse de su sostén cuando no estaba mirando y fantaseaba con ella mientras lo olía… y se lo ponía. Sí, era extraño, pero funcionaba, al menos para él. _

_Meiko se había inclinado, tal vez porque pensaba buscar en su abrigo, dejando a nuestro amigo azul completamente rojo… También a ella. Hasta que…_

— _¡__Onee-chaaaan! ¡No encuentro mi Negi!_ —_oyó a lo lejos los gritos de Miku. Meiko se volvió a incorporar, dejando a Kaito casi tan azul como su cabello. _

—_Te salvaste por ahora… Pero, te tengo vigilado. También lo está mi armario. En cuanto aparezca mi sostén, sabré quien lo tomó… Y pobre de él_ —_y tras decir eso, desapareció. _

_Kaito se quedó allí estático, muerto de miedo ante la perspectiva de mostrarle el objeto de la culpa o no. Si tenía el armario vigilado, ¿Cómo iba a devolverlo? Ni loco iba a ir ante Meiko, sacaba la prenda y le diría: "Mira, tomé tu sostén" ¡Sería para que ella lo arrojara a la estratósfera! No podía tampoco encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble… _

_Y así, solo pudo encontrar una salida: Quemarlo. Sonaba estúpido pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenía…? _

Kaito aprovechó los últimos minutos de vida de la prenda, para "sentirla" una vez más. Sí, era algo raro, era algo desagradable y extraño… Pero no le importaba. Lo único que iba a lamentar de todo esto era que no iba a poder volver a disfrutarlo. "Si no lo hago, soy hombre muerto" se dijo Kaito por enésima vez.

Lo dejó lentamente en el suelo, tras darle un último beso. Se devolvió al auto para sacar una botella con algo de combustible extra en caso de que se quedara sin gasolina. Le roció con varias gotas, hasta asegurarse de que estuviera completamente empapado. "¡No lo hagas!" gritó Miku-Conciencia otra vez "¡Esto es una locura! ¡No tiene ningún sentido!" Si, era una locura, se decía Kaito mientras sacaba la cajita de fósforos. Si, no tenía sentido alguno. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—No puedo evitarlo —musitó Kaito para sí, encendiendo la pequeña cerilla y dejándola caer.

En cuestión de segundos, el sostén, y todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor ardió en llamas. El fuego devoraba lentamente las fibras de algodón, seda y encaje de color negro de la prenda, hasta ennegrecerlo por completo. Sí, le causaba un gran pesar ver el bonito objeto de su culpa desaparecer tras las llamas… Pero, sin embargo, _disfrutaba _verlo quemarse.

Cuando todo terminó, regresó lentamente al auto, luego de enterrarlo profundamente. El nerviosismo que sentía unas horas antes ante la perspectiva de enfrentar la ira de Meiko había desparecido un poco. Una preocupación menos… Porque en ese instante, era detenido por el guardabosques Yuma, a la salida del bosque.

¿Cómo Kaito pudo explicar el pequeño incendio que había provocado en el bosque? No podía decirle: "Verá señor, estaba quemando el sostén de la chica que me gusta, porque si descubre que yo lo tenía, me asesinará". ¡Ya imaginaba la cara que pondría si se lo dijera! Debía pensar en otra cosa… Y la respuesta vino a su mente, casi por casualidad: "Porque me gusta" Yuma no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le gusta...? Usted es un pirómano, amigo— replicó Yuma moviendo la cabeza negativamente, garabateando unas palabras en un recibo de papel—Tome, tendrá que pagar una multa por el daño provocado. Si no lo hace, me veré obligado a llevarlo ante un juez.

—Eh… está bien. Lo… lo pagaré—respondió Kaito con una sonrisa trémula. A Yuma no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa.

—Busque ayuda, amigo. —concluyó Yuma apartándose.

—No se preocupe, lo haré—dijo Kaito subiendo la ventanilla y volviendo a encender el auto.

"_Busque ayuda, amigo" _Por supuesto que buscaría ayuda. Ayuda para tratar de acercarse a Meiko y decirle la verdad, no solo sobre el sostén, sino también de todo lo que sentía.

Aún así… Tuvo una sensación inexplicable al ver el objeto en cuestión arder en suelo. No tenía idea, pero lo había disfrutado mucho, desde el momento en que la cerilla encendida cayó empezó a devorar el delicado encaje…

Tal vez… tenía algo de piromaníaco después de todo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Los asusté? ¿Alguno creyó que Kaito asesinó a alguien? XD No, nuestro Bakaito no es capaz de llegar a tanto… ¿O sí?

**Kaito: **No me gusta ese "¿O sí?" Si algo me enseñó la vida, es no creerle a Shade y a Sess u.u

**Shade: **Kaito, ¿Cómo vas a pensar semejante cosa? ¿No ves que yo te aprecio mucho…? (Sonríe de manera dulce y amable)

**Kaito: **(Empezando a asustarse) Das más miedo cuando sonríes así…

¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado este "Fic-Express", sobre todo a ti, Drake n.n

**Author´s Note. **

**(1)** La canción _"These Boots Are Made for Walking"_ fue usada como arma psicológica por el FBI durante el asalto en Waco, Texas, contra el secta "Los Davidianos" y su líder sociópata, David Koresh. El asalto duró 53 días, terminado trágicamente con la destrucción de la casa. Koresh y más de 100 personas murieron carbonizadas

**(2) **Se refiere al episodio **"Crustáceo Maduro"** donde, en afán de "ser joven", Don Cangrejo acepta ir a robar ropa interior con Bob y Patricio, sin imaginar que era la ropa interior de su madre XD.


End file.
